Evil Can Still Love
by DaughterOfTheUnknown
Summary: Percy Jackson had everything he wanted peace, friends, the perfect girlfriend. Until, he gets betrayed and joins Kronos. Can love save him? Set after the giant war. This sounds really cliche but it won't be I swear on the River Styx *Thunder* There will be a ton of surprises! Leave reviews! I OWN NOTHING...
1. You?

**This is my first fanfic so don't judge too harshly. I hope you guys like it**

 **I don't own anything.**

Percy was lying on his bed when Annabeth walked in.

"Get up Seaweed Brain" she said.

"Ughhh," he moaned " It's so early"

"It's almost noon. Now, get up." she said throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine." Percy said and got up.

 _Time Skip_

When Percy walked into the dining pavilion everyone was staring at him.

"Percy, may I talk to you?" Chiron asked

"Sure" Percy said confused

They walked towards the big house where Annabeth was waiting for them. Her expression was grim.

"What'd I do?" Percy asked still confused.

Annabeth and Chiron exchanged looks.

"Percy where were you last night?" Annabeth asked cautiously

"I-I was sleeping. Why?"

Annabeth began to answer when she was interrupted by a scream. Percy immediately ran toward the scream with Annabeth at his heels. There was a little girl being chased by a hellhound. Percy almost immediately slashed the monster to dust.

"Are you all right?" He asked the little girl.

Her eyes widened in fright.

"You?"


	2. Innocent?

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked the last chapter. What'd you think? Happy V-Day!**

 _Annabeth began to answer when she was interrupted by a scream. Percy immediately ran toward the scream with Annabeth at his heels. There was a little girl being chased by a hellhound. Percy almost immediately slashed the monster to dust._

 _"Are you all right?" He asked the little girl._

 _Her eyes widened in fright._

 _"You?"_

Percy backed away.

"W-what'd I do?" Percy asked still very confused,

"Y-you tried to hurt me." The little girl replied

The little girl ran to Annabeth.

Annabeth has a look of anger on her face.

"Percy you tried to hurt my little sister!?" Annabeth asked still angry

"What? No! I would never hurt somebody on purpose. You _know_ that!"

"Percy, I'm sorry but if what'd I've heard about last night was true you're going to have to leave." Chiron said solemnly

"But, I didn't _do_ anything!" Percy cried

All of the sudden Percy remembered his dream. There was a little girl. A little girl who looked exactly like Annabeths little sister. The little girl had told him that her name was Allison.

Then Percy felt an urge to hurt her. To _kill_ her. He tried not to but he had lost control of his body.

He managed to stop himself before he did any serious damage but, he had already hit her on the arm.

Percy looked and saw that there was a bruise on her arm. Right where he had hit her in the dream.

"Leave _Now!"_ Annabeth screeched at him

Percy felt hurt. He ran to his cabin grabbed all his stuff then ran out of camp. He didn't know where he was going. Just away from _there._

Then he heard a voice in his head.

" _Come join me little hero."_ The voice spoke in his ear.

Percy realized it was Kronos voice.

"Never" He replied

 _"Perseus."_ The voice cooed _"Join me and we will be unstoppable"_

 _"_ N-"

He was cut of by that feeling again. He felt the urge to join Kronos.

He tried to push the feeling down.

" _But,"_ He thought _"Kronos is powerful with my help we can rule the world."_

 _"That's right Perseus. Together we will rule!"_

 **Hope you guys like it. Give me reviews and ideas, I could use them;)**


	3. Really?

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story!:)**

 **kkworld12345: Thanks for the review! You'll just have to wait to see what happens in some parts(hehe), and I'll try to longer chapters if i have time.!**

 **Again I own nothing:)**

 _"Perseus." The voice cooed "Join me and we will be unstoppable"_

 _"N-"_

 _He was cut of by that feeling again. He felt the urge to join Kronos._

 _He tried to push the feeling down._

 _"But," He thought "Kronos is powerful with my help we can rule the world."_

 _"That's right Perseus. Together we will rule!"_

 __

Percy walked for what seemed forever towards the place Kronos had told him to go. He was angry at himself at first about what he did to the little girl but, he realized, it wasn't his fault. The little girl could have got to camp easily before he hurt him. But, she didn't.

He was happy to finally gain more power. He had been starting to feel weak after the giant war. They had won but only because of Leos sacrifice. Percy had felt useless. He had caused Gaia to rise just because of a stupid nose bleed he couldn't stop.

At camp he felt ignored. People talked about him behind his back. he knew it. About him being weakened by the deaths of all his friends who had died during the wars, but they were wrong. dead wrong.

Their deaths had strengthened him. He trained harder, ran faster, kept more secrets, all because of their deaths.

The secrets he knows could ruin peoples lives. Especially Annabeths.

He made a mental note to tell everbody her secrets as soon as possible.

"Percy!" A voice yelled.

He turned.

"Rachel?"

Rachel ran up trying to catch her breathe.

"I-I've been trying to catch up to you since you left New York." She panted, " And you weren't even running. How can you do that?"

He ignored her question.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to figure out why she was here.

"Annabeth got mad at me too. Remember the 'dream'? I held the girl down while you punched."

"I came because I wanted to join you."

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave reviews! I know this was still short. Sorry.**


	4. Who?

**Hey guys! I'm bored so I might as well post some more! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **kkworld12345: Thanks for the reviews! I will add some more characters into the story (hint hint) Glad you like!**

 _Rachel ran up trying to catch her breathe._

 _"I-I've been trying to catch up to you since you left New York." She panted, " And you weren't even running. How can you do that?"_

 _He ignored her question._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked trying to figure out why she was here._

 _"Annabeth got mad at me too. Remember the 'dream'? I held the girl down while you punched."_

 _"I came because I wanted to join you."_

"Has Kronos talked to you yet?" Percy asked her

"Well kind of," she hesitated "He told me I-I had to help you do something, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to when the time comes.

He decided I'll be a good asset being the Oracle and all."

"Rachel, What did Kronos want you to do?"

"K-kill somebody" she said her voice trembling

"Who?" Percy said his voice strangely calm

"I can't tell" she said

"Ok." He said still very calm "We better get going or we'll be late."

"For What?"

"Just wait" he said smirking

 _Time Skip_

They had arrived at there destination.

Aunty Ems Garden Gnome Emporium

"Well it's about time." Kronos growled when they went inside

He had possessed the form of some mortal. Probably being anchored only by the Time Lords power.

"Long time no see Gramps." Percy said smirking "Oh and Luke nice to see you to."

Luke walked out of the shadows.

"I was missing the mortal world so I thought I'd come back." Luke announced, smirking "My old friend came and got me."

He pointed at the figure walking out of the shadows.

Nico DiAngelo.

 **Hoped you guys like it so far! Give me reviews please! XOXO**


	5. What?

**Hey guys! Still bored... I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I own nothing but the story!**

 _Luke walked out of the shadows._

 _"I was missing the mortal world so I thought I'd come back." Luke announced, smirking "My old friend came and got me."_

 _He pointed at the figure walking out of the shadows._

 _Nico DiAngelo._

 **Back at Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth was worried. She hadn't meant what she said but, she did.

After a while she heard a voice in her head.

" _After what he did to Allison you should be furious!"_ the voice said

"The voice is right" she thought. "Percy deserved all of what I said to him."

She was very wrong.

Chiron was very worried about Percy. Even though he was capable he was still young and easily manipulated.

But, he thought he probably just went to see his mom. He'll be back soon.

He would never know how wrong he was.

Allison was internally laughing. They had fallen for the trick. With Percys help Kronos will be able to rule the world. Now when she went back to Kronos she would be given a place of honor in his court.

She was the most wrong of any of them.


	6. Finally?

**Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! Thanks for supporting my story!**

 **zimeli08: Thanks so much! Glad you like it! I plan to write a lot more.**

 **kkworld12345: Thanks for your support! It's been really helpful!**

 _Allison was internally laughing. They had fallen for the trick. With Percys help Kronos will be able to rule the world. Now when she went back to Kronos she would be given a place of honor in his court._

 _She was the most wrong of any of them._

 _ **Back at Aunty Ems**_

"Nico?" Rachel asked clearly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"The gods betrayed me." Nico said darkly, "Even after they were supposed to welcome me they still disliked me"

Percy looked at Nico. He had changed so much since he found him and Bianca so many years ago.

"So," Percy asked "What do we do now?"

"First I will grant you immortality, different than you all got when you defeated Gaia. Unlike those other weaklings at Camp Half-Blood you will not be killed by mortal steel, imperial gold, celestial bronze, or any other type of weapon. Then, "Kronos continued "We will wait years until the gods and demigods forget your faces and names. You will all train, along with Reyna who is being brought here and Leo who happens to still be alive on Ogygia."

"We will be stronger than all the gods combined!" Luke announced

"Let us start a new Golden Age." Percy said with an evil glare in his eyes

 **Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please leave reviews and follow! XOXO**


	7. Chick?

**Hey guys! Glad you all like my story! Hope you like this chapter. I might do some first person narrations!**

 **BetaTest21: Thanks! I will try to do longer chapters. If I don't there will be a** ** _lot_** **of chapters.**

 **kkworld12345: I have this special power for reading minds ;)**

 **I own nothing!**

 _"We will be stronger than all the gods combined!" Luke announced_

 _"Let us start a new Golden Age." Percy said with an evil glare in his eyes_

When Reyna and Leo got there they were greeted by Luke, Percy, and Nico. Kronos had had some _errands_ to run.

"Hey Leo!" Percy shouted "How was being dead?"

"Pretty good considering what we've been through the last few months." He replied smirking "Oh and I brought our old friend with me."  
With that a girl with long caramel colored hair and dark almond shaped eyes.

"Calypso?" Percy asked enthusiastically going to give her a hug

"The one and only"

Then Reyna entered. She looked a lot more happy than when he last saw her. She looked like she had let go of all her anger and strictness **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's a correct grammar but oh well).** Her dark hair was falling down her back, she had a smirk on her face, and she was in regular clothes except for the knife at her side.

"Well Jackson, have you finally ditched that _Annabeth_ chick?" she asked with obvious disgust

"I wouldn't necessarily called her a chick a b*tch maybe."

Then one person Percy had never expected to see here walked in.

Bianca


	8. Alive?

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **I own nothing except the story**

 _Then one person Percy had never expected to see here walked in._

 _Bianca  
_ "Bianca?" Percy and Nico asked in unison

"Nico? Percy? I've missed you both so much!"

They all ran into a group hug.

"Percy," Bianca asked after a minute, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," He replied following her to where the statues were kept outside.

"B-" Percy was cut of by her kiss.

He was surprised at first then he kissed back.

They stayed like this until Luke walked out.

"Umm," He said awkwardly, "Kronos wants to talk to you guys."  
Percy and Bianca were both blushing.

"Tell him we'll be there in a minute." Percy told him

"Ok" Luke said and walked off

They then went in after a few minutes of awkward silence

 **Nicos POV**

I was very surprised when Bianca walked in. Everyone else was too, especially Percy.

We ran up and hugged her.

Then Bianca asked to talk to Percy outside.

" _Nice reunion Sis."_ I thought

Kronos told Luke to go get Bianca and Percy.

When he came back out he smirked at me.

 _"Uh-Oh"_

When Percy and Bianca came in they were both blushing furiously **(A/N: as in really blushing not mad,).**

I decided to talk to Percy about it later.

 **Third Person POV**

"I have gathered you all to meet someone who all played a role in your getting here, Allison come in"

A miniature Annabeth walked in. She had a triumphant grin on her face.

"Now it is time to sacrifice her, she will be the first of many to die for this plan to succeed."

Apparently Allison didn't know that, She paled and her smile fell

 **Hey guys! Get ready for the next chapter. It'll be exciting! Please leave reviews! XOXO**


	9. Dead?

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! It'll be very exciting...**

 **I own nothing except the story!**

 _A miniature Annabeth walked in. She had a triumphant grin on her face._

 _"Now it is time to sacrifice her, she will be the first of many to die for this plan to succeed."_

 _Apparently Allison didn't know that, She paled and her smile fell_

"W-what?" Allison asked shaking

"You heard me right, Who would like to execute her?"  
Percy stepped forwards.

"I will sir."  
Allisons face paled even more when she saw Percy.

"P-Percy you wouldn't kill me would you."  
"After what you did I would kill you a thousand times."

Percy had realized that the dreams were fake, the bruise on her arm was just makeup.

Percy knew what he was going to do. Nobody would know he was killing her until she was dead.

He had been practicing this since Tartarus.

Blood Bending

He just stared at Allison.  
Soon her face contorted in pain.

He wasn't going to let her die painlessly.

He made all her blood go towards her stomach with a little going to her heart to keep her alive.  
Then it all went to her head.  
Finally, all her blood went to her heart. Her heart exploded.

She dropped dead on the floor.

Nobody knew what happened except Percy, even Nico.

 **Dun dun dun Evil Percy... Hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was short. Please leave reviews. XOXO**


	10. Love?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Percyjacksonfan16: No wonder your chapters have so many words if thats just your review;) Thanks for telling me what I should work on that helps a lot! I will work on longer chapters.  
BetaTest21: Thanks! Maybe but you'll have to see;)  
kkworld12345: Thanks!  
I own nothing except the story!**

 _She dropped dead on the floor._

 _Nobody knew what happened except Percy, even Nico._

 **Back at Camp Half-Blood**

 _Allison was internally laughing. They had fallen for the trick. With Percys help Kronos will be able to rule the world. Now when she went back to Kronos she would be given a place of honor in his court._

 _She was the most wrong of any of them._

"Where's Alice?" Annabeth asked Chiron,

"She's not with you?" He asked

"No" Annabeth was starting to get worried

Hades appeared before them.

"Lord Hades?" Annabeth said bowing

Chiron also bowed

"My lord what are you doing here?" Chiron asked

"The little girl, Allison I believe, died. She was being judged when I noticed something about her memories, They were almost tampered with, so well I almost didn't notice. When I fixed the memories I and found the real ones I saw something very _uhh_ , interesting."

"What is it my lord?" Annabeth asked cautiously

"Allison was working for Kronos."

Annabeth gasped

 **Back at Aunty Ems**

Everybody stared at Allisons body.

"What happenened?" asked a frightened Rachel

"I'll tell you what happened!" Kronos announced "Percy here just killed his first person!"

"What?" everybody said in unison

Percys face was frightening, Blue fire danced in his eyes.

"She deserved _**everything**_ that she got!" He yelled "She was just a no good little b**** that couldn't take care of herself!"

Percy stormed out of the room.

"Percy!" He heard Bianca shout "Perseus Jackson!"  
She ran after him. They walked towards the statue garden until they were out of earshot of the rest of them.

"Percy she was just a little girl!"  
The fire in his eyes died and he collapsed on the ground with his face in his hands.

"I-I know but what she did was unacceptable"

"Percy looked at me" she said gently  
He obliged

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes.  
They got closer and closer until their lips pressed together.

They stood up, Percy picked her up and pressed her back against the wall.

They continued this way until the second time they were interrupted this night by someone clearing their throat.

This time it was Rachel

" _Err_ Sorry" she apologized "Nico wants to talk to you two."

Percy and Bianca blushed.

"Ok" Percy said

 **That's all for now folks! Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please leave reviews! XOXO**


	11. Disturb?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I had to go to my brothers game. They're going to state! Yay! I'm so excited! So anyway I hope you like this chapter. I won't be responding to reviews but thank you to everyone who did review!**

 **I own nothing!**

 _"Err Sorry" she apologized "Nico wants to talk to you two."_

 _Percy and Bianca blushed._

 _"Ok" Percy said_

Percy and Bianca walked to where Nico was waiting for them.

"Hey Nico," Percy said "Whats up."

"Percy the way you killed Allison, I couldn't tell that her life force was waning until she was dead. How did you do that?" Nico asked  
" _Umm_ I'm not really sure I want to tell you or anyone for that matter."  
"Percy," Bianca chimed in, "Tell him."  
"I-I'm sorry but I can't"

"Ok then," Nico said deciding to try again later "Bianca why aren't you on the gods side"  
"And leave Percy and you alone on Kronos side? No way!"  
"If we weren't on his side would you have come?"  
"Probably not." she admitted

"How'd you know we were with Kronos?" Percy asked  
"My father told me."  
"Hades?" Percy asked confused as normal "Why would he tell his _precious_ daughter that?"  
"I don't know. When he told me he sounded almost spiteful towards the gods."

"Wait a sec' if Hades is mad at the gods we could convince him to be on our side."

The three went to see Kronos.

"My lord" The three said bowing  
Then Percy continued "We believe that Hades will agree to join us. Will you let us journey to the underworld to find out?"  
" _Ahh_ yes my favorite child. He was forced to be against me by my other children. Yes I will grant you this quest."

 **Back at CHB**

 _"Allison was working for Kronos."_

 _Annabeth gasped_

"K-Kronos?" Annabeth asked astonished

Chiron looked sad.  
"Yes child, I believed that after what happened with Percy."  
"You mean Percy was telling the truth?"  
"Yes Annabeth."

"I'm afraid I have to go back to the underworld. There seems to be a disturbance." Hades cut in

 **Hey guys welcome to the end of the chapter! Guess what the disturbance is ;). Hope you guys liked. Please leave reviews**


	12. Join?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy trying to get ready for the science fair and watching my brother play basketball. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 _"I'm afraid I have to go back to the underworld. There seems to be a disturbance." Hades cut in_

 _ **The Underworld**_

Hades falshed into the fields of Asphodel.  
"What is going on here?" He asked one of the furies who was trying to help her sisters.

"Perseus Jackson, Bianca DiAngelo, and Nico DiAngelo are here."  
"For what reason?"  
"We do not know yet my lord."

Hades clapped his hands, everyone stopped fighting and looked at him

A boy with raven hair and sea green eyes stepped forward.  
" _Ahh_ uncle, it has been to long."

The lord of the deads eyes flashed.  
"You dare show up and cause a disturbance in my kingdom. What do you want you insolent child?"

Bianca stepped up.

"Father, would you like to join Kronos army?"

Hades took a step back.

"I give you a new life and this is what you do with it?"

"Is that a yes?"  
"Let me decide, I will tell you my answer within a fortnight" **(A/N a fortnight is two weeks)**

 **Hey guys! This chapter was just a filler so it's short. I will try to update soon if I can. Please leave reviews XOXO**


	13. Controlled?

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a** ** _long_** **time. I'm really sorry but I've been busy. I will try to update more often. I hope you like this chapter!**

 _"Is that a yes?"_

 _"Let me decide, I will tell you my answer within a fortnight"_ _ **(A/N:a fortnight is two weeks)**_

The three demigods flashed into Aunty Em's.  
"It's about time" Reyna said while she stood guard by the door, "Kronos thought you guys weren't coming back."

They ignored her and walked inside.

"Well?" Kronos asked eagerly  
Percy spoke up "Hades said he would decide within a fortnight."  
"That gives us lots of time to come up with war strategies then." Kronos smiled wickedly

 _ **Time Skip**_

Hades flashed into the decided meeting spot and immediately saw Percy, Nico, Bianca, and _Luke?_ He didnt't remember letting Luke be reborn.

Percy gestured for Hades to come to their table in the diner.

Hades decided to save his question for later.

"Well father have you made your decision?" Nico asked

"Yes, I am going to join Kronos."  
Everyone around the table grinned.

 _ **Back at camp**_

 _"I'm afraid I have to go back to the underworld. There seems to be a disturbance." Hades cut in_

"I wonder what that was about?" Annabeth wondered aloud  
"Probably just some restless spirits." Chiron said even though he didn't sound so sure.

Annabeth's expression turned from wonder to anger.

"I can't believe Allison did that!" Annabeth said angrily "She deserved to die"

"Calm down child," Chiron soothed "It wasn't her fault"

"What do you mean?"

"Allison was being controlled by Kronos."

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked that chapter! Please leave reviews and help me fix what I need to. XOXO**


	14. War?

**Hey guys! Soooo... what do you guys think? A m I doing ok with the story or do I need to fix something? Please tell me in the reviews! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXO**

 _"Yes, I am going to join Kronos."_

 _Everyone around the table grinned_.

"Well Uncle you finally came to your senses" Percy said, grinning.

Kronos smiled evilly.  
"With your powers we can easily defeat the Olympians."

Hades looked like he was silently congratulating himself.

"Well I _did_ learn from my father." Hades said smiling broadly  
"That you did" Kronos replied proudly.

"Well," Percy continued "What are our plans to destroy Olympus? I vote we bring Typhon back"  
"Good idea." Bianca chimed in "What if we got some of the minor gods on our side."  
"And relieve Atlas, we can replace him with Hestia!" Luke added

"I can set up some _ahh..._ _little_ fireworks for the demigod camps" Leo said mischievously

"The Romans still trust me" Reyna said smirking  
"And the Greeks still trust me" Nico added

"Great. Now about getting Atlas out." Kronos mused  
 **Back at camp**

 _"Calm down child," Chiron soothed "It wasn't her fault"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Allison was being controlled by Kronos."_

Annabeth broke down in tears.

"You mean Allison was just being manipulated!?"  
"Yes"

Nico flashed in and everybody jumped

"Nico?"  
"Hello Chiron, Annabeth." He nodded at them and smirked

 **Well I hope you liked that chapter. Leave reviews please! XOXO**


	15. Invade?

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Let me know if there is anything I can do to make it better.**

 **softichgirl: I will try but I don't know if I'll be able to.**

 _"Nico?"_

 _"Hello Chiron, Annabeth." He nodded at them and smirked_

 **Camp Jupiter**

Reyna flashed into the Mess Hall in the middle of dinner.  
Everybody looked surprised to see her.

"Where have you been Reyna?" Dakota asked

"Is that any of your business?" Reyna asked glaring at him

Dakota paled "No Reyna"

Reyna strode up to her table at the front of the mess hall

"All right legionnaires, I have orders for you. The Greeks have again betrayed our trust."  
"What does that mean?" Nathan asked  
"We are going to invade Camp Half-Blood."

 **Camp Half-Blood  
** "Nico, What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked  
"I've been visiting the Romans."  
"What have you learned?"  
"They are going to invade our camp."

Annabeth gasped, Chiron looked like he had been expecting this.  
"I guess that means we should set up defenses. Annabeth gather the campers."

 **Aunt Em's  
** _"Great. Now about getting Atlas out." Kronos mused  
_ "Let's make that no good god of wine hold it, it would be perfect revenge for the misery he caused me at camp." Percy suggested  
"Or Ares, he did fail you last time my lord" Luke suggseted  
"What about Demeter?" Hades said "She won't be able to force anybody to eat cereal

"Those may be good ideas but how about Poseidon?" Kronos said  
Percy winced as if he still loved his father but quickly recovered  
"A good choice my lord." Percy agredd grinning wickedly.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what I need to fix. I will work on making longer chapters. Since it is spring break I can update more! XOXO**


	16. Trust?

**Hey guys! I'm really excited to write some more!**

 **Scribe of Thalassa: Thanks! Keep reading...  
hfueh: Of course it's not the end! Well it was until ****_somebody_** **spoiled my plan to keep everyone in suspense. JK;)  
Guest: I'm working on it!  
Anyway... Here we go!**

 **Camp Jupiter**

 _"All right legionnaires, I have orders for you. The Greeks have again betrayed our trust."_

 _"What does that mean?" Nathan asked_  
 _"We are going to invade Camp Half-Blood."_

The Romans were preparing for the invasion, sharpening weapons, securing armor straps, strategizing, etc.

Messengers were running around telling people that Reyna wanted to talk to everybody in the mess hall.

Kronos had told Reyna to get the campers infuriated and, she was going to do just that.

"Legionnaires! We are gathered here because the Greeks have betrayed our trust! Do you know what they did?"  
" _What"  
_ "The Greeks killed Hank in cold blood!" This was not true, Luke had killed him. **(A/N: 1 Technically Luke is a Greek but oh well... 2 Hank is a legion senator)**

A gasp was heard and whispers rippled through the crowd.

The campers were angry  
"They destroyed our temples," This also was not true, Leo had set up bombs in the temples.

Everybody looked at the hill.

 _"They were definitely infuriated"_ now Reyna thought to herself and smirked

The invasion would run smoothly.

 **CHB**

 _"I guess that means we should set up defenses. Annabeth gather the campers."_

"Campers," Chiron announced grimly "The Romans are going to invade the camp!"

 _gasp_

"How do we know?"  
"Nico has brought the news" A few distrusting glances were shot his way but most people trusted him now.

"We are to set up the defenses immediately, Leo" Chiron said for Leo had come back his absence unnoticed "Lead your cabin to set up the defenses"

 **Aunty Em's**

 _"Those may be good ideas but how about Poseidon?" Kronos said_  
 _Percy winced as if he still loved his father but quickly recovered_  
 _"A good choice my lord." Percy agreed grinning wickedly._

 _"_ The plan is going well my lord, the camps should be destroyed soon." Percy said

Reyna and Nico had both Iris messaged.

"Good, Now we need a plan about how to catch that father of your's"

 **Hey guys! How was it? Leave a** ** _dam_** **review!**

 **XOXO DaughterOfTheUnknown**


	17. Betrayed?

**Bonjour! This is my third update this week and I promise there will be at least 1-2 more updates soon! Anyway how do you guys like it? Some of you think it's really cliche but it won't be just read the summary. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read under my second comment I have something to say.**

 **Guest: I'm working on it at the moment!**

 **LibbySlaysTheUniverse: Don't judge a book by it's cover (or first two chapters). I'm trying very hard to do better and I've already heard a lot of stuff like you're saying. So just keep reading K?**

 **Ok listen. I'm trying very hard to make this a good story. I understand that teh chapters are short and could be better but I'm working on it. I don't get very much time because this is my schedule  
7:00am Get up for school  
8:00am go to school  
3:30pm track practice  
5:30pm dinner  
6:30pm chores/homework  
7:30/8:00pm Get ready for bed  
8:30pm finish homework/chores  
9:00pm bed  
Then I repeat that all week so you guys have to understand that I'm trying and I'll see what I can do K? Also if you don't like don't read.**

 **Greekgodsrox: Thanks! Some might be, but I'm still deciding. Most will have free will.**

CHB  
 _"We are to set up the defenses immediately, Leo" Chiron said for Leo had come back his absence unnoticed "Lead your cabin to set up the defenses"_

By now Camp Jupiter was camped outside of CHB.

Dakota walked into the tent where Reyna was planning the attacks.  
"Are you ready Reyna?"  
"Yes Dakota tell the second and fifth Cohorts to attack from the water and weaken their defenses. Then, tell the third and forth cohorts to attack from land at the same time. The first cohort will attack when the camp is weakened."  
"Yes Reyna"  
Dakota excited the tent and Reyna sighed with relief. Soon both camps would be destroyed.  
 _Time Skip_

The Greek were panicking even though they were prepared for the attack. Somebody _*cough, Leo, cough*_ had taken all their Greek fire and the Romans seemed to have found some of the useful substance.

 ** _Annabeth POV_**

For once in my life I was scared that my plan wasn't going to work. All of our Greek fire disappeared and the traps didn't go off.  
I wondered if Leo had accidentally forgot to set the traps, then I quickly dismissed the thought. Leo couldn't have forgotten could he?

Then realization hit me like a bullet.

Leo must have seen my expression.  
"Are you all right, Annabeth?" Anger flared up inside my

"YOU" I shouted at Leo "YOU PURPOSELY DIDN'T SET THE TRAPS, YOU WANT THE GREEKS TO LOOSE! YOU BETRAYED US!"

Campers looked at me in fright but Leo looked nonchalant

"Well Princess, how else were the Romans going to destroy us?"

I realized I had to tell Reyna but I suddenly felt light-headed. I remembered the drink that Leo had given me earlier.

 _Flashback_

"Hey Annabeth!" Leo shouted from the dining pavilion after I sent him to get me a drink "Pick your poison!"  
"Root Beer!" I shouted back  
"Coming right up!"

 _Present_

I hadn't realized he actually meant a real poison.

 **Leo POV**

Everything was going according to plan, Annabeth found me out but not Reyna and Nico.  
She knocked me unconscious for about five seconds. When I woke up Annabeth was swaying around.

The drug I put in her drink wouldn't kill her but it would knock her out for a while.  
Before she was completely unconscious I walked over to her.  
I kissed her on the lips. Something I'd always wanted to do.

Then I smirked "Night, Night, Annabeth"

 **Annabeth**

Leo got up and kissed me.

 _Kissed me_ ewww

"Night, night, Annabeth" He was smirking that little-

 **Third Person POV**

Annabeth was out cold before she could finish her thought.

 **Hey guys! This is my longest chapter so far! I decided not to go back to Percy this chapter. Well leave reviews.**

 **XOXO**

 **DOTU**


	18. Trick?

**Hey guys! I'm excited to keep writing this story! Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!  
Guest: I'm glad that you're excited! Nice pun I ****_sea_** **what you did there it was** ** _shocking_** **how funny it was :)**

 **Greekgodsrox: It's not over yet!  
Guest: I'm working on it  
Guest: I have to explain some things so sorry**

 **Now we** **begin!**

 **Aunty Em's  
** _"Good, Now we need a plan about how to catch that father of your's"_

 **Percy** **POV**

I was IM-ing my dad.  
"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Poseidon, Underwater Palace"  
The mist shimmered and my father appeared.

"Dad," I called with tears in my eyes, he turned to look at me.

"Percy" I nodded "Are you all right? I heard you were working for Kronos" he sounded genuinely concerned. _Perfect_

"Kronos was controlling me" I sobbed "I just escaped, I need your help"  
"Where are you?"  
"Can you meet me at the entrance to Central Park?"  
"Of course" with that I ended the IM.

Gods, so gullible.

 **CHB**

 _Annabeth was out cold before she could finish her thought._

 **Third Person POV**

Leo ran into the medical tent with an unconscious Annabeth in his arms.

"Quick somebody do something, Annabeth's unconscious!" he said frantically.  
He saw Nico across the room and winked. Nico smirked.

Will Solace came over. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, when I found her she was lying on the ground."

Will gave her some ambrosia.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leo asked already knowing the answer was 'yes'.

"She should be fine within 3-5 hours"  
"Okay but what are we going to do without our best strategist?"  
"I don't know"

 **Central Park**

Fortunately Percy flashed in right before Poseidon.

"Percy," He said gladly "Are you all right?"  
"Yes Dad"

Percy went in to hug Poseidon.

When his guard was down he transported both of them to Mount Tam.

Right under the weight of the world.  
Percy and Atlas sprinted to the opposite wall leaving Poseidon to hold up the sky.

Kronos and Luke were already there.  
"Well son how does it feel to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Kronos asked sweetly  
Poseidon grunted "Percy how could you? I trusted you!"

"A little to much I would say" Percy said "Now you can have a gray streak to match mine!" He added showing him the streak

 **CHB Roman side**

Dakota walked into the tent.

"We just lost half of the third corhort." Dakota said grimly

Another legionnaire walked in "We lost 20 of our best archers to theirs"  
Reyna nodded grimly to both of them but, she was secretly smirking. This was going perfectly as planned.

 **CHB Greek side**

Chiron was worried, they were losing many campers on both sides. He hated to see people die, especially children.  
A messenger walked up to him "Annabeth is in the infirmary, she is unconscious." Chiron felt sad, Annabeth was like a daughter to him. he couldn't lose her.

 _Infirmary_

The Apollo healers were doing as much as they could but it wasn't enough. More demigods were dying by the minute. They needed more supplies and the gods certainly weren't helping.

Will was praying to Apollo, "Please help us dad, prevent people from dying, bring supplies, whatever you can do, _please_ "

Suddenly there was a flash. A bag had appeared in front of Will with a note on the front;

 _"Will-_

 _Tell this bag what you need and it will provide it, it is like Leo's tool belt.  
I'm proud of you,  
Apollo"_

Will set to work.

 **Well how did you guys like that chapter? Please leave reviews!**

 **Peace out  
DOTU**


	19. Lethe?

**I'm baaacck! How's it going? I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story! Leave reviews, in fact say whatever you want. Good or bad, I don't care. Anyway enjoy the story! SPARKLES!**

 **Scribe of Thalassa: Me too! Thanks! Ok, calm down. Now you're scaring me.**

 **Greekgodsrox: Like an old leather satchel... Of course not, I mean,** ** _I_** **am writing it ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm working on it!**

 **Guest: I'm working on it!**

 **Ok now to the story!**

 _"A little to much I would say" Percy said "Now you can have a gray streak to match mine!" He added showing him the streak_

Percy flashed out. He felt a little upset but, otherwise he was fine. That jerk of a father deserved it. Right?

Kronos and Luke met him at Aunty Em's.

Kronos had a large grin on his face, "Good job, Perseus! Now we don't have to worry about that _little_ brat."

"Good job Perce! I didn't know if you could do it but you did!"

"Wow Luke, thanks for the vote of confidence" Percy said losing the feeling of uneasiness.

Luke smirked.

Bianca walked in and saw Percy. "Percy you're back!" she ran to him, jumped and wrapped her legs around Percy, then kissed him.

 _"Cough, awkward, cough"_ Percy smiled to himself while pulling back from Bianca then glared at Leo.

"Run! Leo! Run!" Rachel called

Leo took off sprinting with Percy on his heels. They were in the backyard when everybody heard a splash and a scream that sounded like Leo.

"Come on Bianca, I guess we have to go save Leo" Rachel said facetiously.

 **CHB Roman side**

 _Dakota walked into the tent._

 _"We just lost half of the third corhort." Dakota said grimly_

 _Another legionnaire walked in "We lost 20 of our best archers to theirs"_  
 _Reyna nodded grimly to both of them but, she was secretly smirking. This was going perfectly as planned._

Reyna was worried, Nico told her that Annabeth figured out that Leo was with Kronos. She was glad that she and Nico weren't found out but when Annabeth woke up she would tell somebody about Leo. She had to do something, fast"

 _"Hades,"_ she prayed _"we need water from the Lethe"_

She waited for an answer which came within a minute.

 _"For whom?"_

 _"Annabeth, she figured out that Leo was with Kronos"_

There was a flash and a canteen appeared on the table in front of her.

 _"Thank you my lord"_ no answer

Nico shadow traveled into Reyna's tent.

"Did my father give you the Lethe water?"

"Yes" she replied nodding towards the canteen

"I will give it to Annabeth"

 **CHB Greek side**

Nico walked into the medical tent (he shadow traveled back).

Annabeth was laying on the bed and there was no Apollo healers in sight (thanks to Hades).

Nico walked over to her.

"So beautiful" he mused "To bad she betrayed Percy"

He poured the liquid from the canteen into a cup next to her. He gently shook her.

"Annabeth, Annabeth"

"H-what? Oh! Nico what are you doing here? Where's Will?"

"Sshh it's all right, drink this" he said handing her the cup.

She sipped the water. "What is this?" she asked tiredly for the Lethe also had the power of Hypnos, god of sleep.

"Nectar, now go to sleep" Annabeth closed her eyes.

With that Nico flashed back to Aunty Em's.

 **Hey guys! How'd you guys like it? Please leave reviews!**

 **Peace, Love, and Percy,**

 **DOTU**


	20. Author Note

**Hey guys! I'm really, really, really,** ** _really,_** **sorry if you thought this was and update. I actually came to clarify stuff... So the gods have split personalities (again), because the Greek and Romans are fighting (again). So comment if there is anything else you need clarified.**

 **XOXO**

 **DOTU**


	21. Feelings?

**Hey guys! Who's ready for another chapter? I hope you are!**

 **Greekgodrox chapter 19: That would be** ** _evil!_** **No it was just a sip. Chapter 20: Oh thank the gods!**

 **Scribe of Thalassa: Ok, now you're scaring me...**

 **bookowl26: I'll take that as a good OOH...**

 **IfOnly42: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Right now!**

 **kkworld12345: Yeah you have! Thanks... I might add some gods soon.**

 **Guest: Whenever I can...**

 **Ok now we begin!**

 _She sipped the water. "What is this?" she asked tiredly for the Lethe also had the power of Hypnos, god of sleep._

 _"Nectar, now go to sleep" Annabeth closed her eyes._

 _With that Nico flashed back to Aunty Em's._

 **Aunty Em's**

 _Leo took off sprinting with Percy on his heels. They were in the backyard when everybody heard a splash and a scream that sounded like Leo._

 _"Come on Bianca, I guess we have to go save Leo" Rachel said facetiously._

Leo was being held under water by a giant hand made of water.

"Percy let him go!" Bianca yelled

"Can I drown him please?"

"No."

"Just a little?" He wined sticking out his bottom lip

Bianca went over and kissed him. Leo was immediately freed.

"Oh thank the gods!" Leo gasped, he looked like he was going to interrupt the couple again but thought better of it.

Bianca and Percy finished.

Percy walked over to Leo, "If you try that again, _ever,_ I swear, I _will_ drown you."

Leo gulped "yes sir"

Luke walked into the garden, "Are you guys done? Kronos wants to talk to you."

The group walked back into the building.

"You called?" Percy asked

"Yes, we need to come up with our next attack" Kronos answered with a gleam in his eye.

"What about the centaur, _ummm,_ Chiron"

"Yes let's get rid of my imbecile of a son."

 **CHB medical tent**

Will Solace walked into the tent where Annabeth was laying with her eyes open, scanning the room.

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going"  
"Ok I guess,"

Will sat down next to the bed.

"Do you, umm, do you" He stuttered

"Do I what?"

"DoyoumissPercy?"

"What?"  
"Do you miss Percy?" Will blushed "sorry."

"No, no it's fine."

"Well do you?"

"Yeah," she sighed "It wasn't his fault, It was really mine for trusting Allison and not him"

she broke down in tears, "I feel so bad" she sobbed

"Shh, Shh Annabeth look at me."

Annabeth looked up

"It wasn't your fault."

She gazed into his blue eyes while he looked at her grey ones.

 _Beautiful_

was a word that popped up in their minds.

Annabeth leaned in while Will did the same

Their lips connected, little did they know, Percy and Kronos were watching them through an IM.

Any feelings Percy still had for Annabeth disappeared. A cold fist clenched his heart.

"I want to kill her personally" was the first thing he said after swiping throught the IM.

 **Dun, Dun, Dun. What did you guys think? Please review.**

 **XOXO**

 **DOTU**


	22. Again?

**Hey guys! The end is approaching faster than I thought but not to soon. Don't worry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, blah, blah, blah.**

 **Guest Chapt. 19:** ** _Bianca walked in and saw Percy. "Percy you're back!" she ran to him, jumped and wrapped her legs around Percy, then kissed him._**

 ** _"Cough, awkward, cough" Percy smiled to himself while pulling back from Bianca then glared at Leo._**

 ** _"Run! Leo! Run!" Rachel called_**

 ** _Leo took off sprinting with Percy on his heels. They were in the backyard when everybody heard a splash and a scream that sounded like Leo._**

 ** _"Come on Bianca, I guess we have to go save Leo" Rachel said facetiously._** **I hope that explains it.**

 **Greekgodsrox: THANKS!**

 **IfOnly42: *gasp* I'm working on it!**

 _Their lips connected, little did they know, Percy and Kronos were watching them through an IM._

 _Any feelings Percy still had for Annabeth disappeared. A cold fist clenched his heart._

 _"I want to kill her personally" was the first thing he said after swiping throught the IM._

Percy had an frightening look in his eye. **(A/N: frightening as in scary not as in frightened scared)**

Nobody wanted to look or talk to him. Whenever they did he just glared back at them with that un-Percy like look in his eye.

 _"How could_ my _Wise Girl do that after crying about missing me? No she's not my Wise Girl just a selfish person who only cares about herself!"_

Percy was sitting out in the gardens by himself.

"Percy?" He first thought the voice belonged to Bianca but when he glanced up he was greeted by Reyna. With her beautiful brown eyes and dark long hair.

Percy imagined running his hair through her hair.

Reyna sat down beside him.

"Hey"

"Hey" came his reply

"I'm sorry about Annabeth, I'll help you get back at her however I can."

"Reyna you don't have to. I should have known that she would do this."

All the anger was gone from his eyes, replaced with what looked like defeat.

"Don't worry Percy it will work out, and after all this happens we can take the gods place and start a new era"

"Together?"

"Together."  
They both leaned in at the same time. There lips connected.

One of the first rules of love.

Never trust a traitor.

 **CHB Greek side**

Will and Annabeth pulled away when they heard somebody walk through the entrance.

It was Nico. He hadn't seemed to notice the 'incident' but he already knew. He had been hiding in the shadows when Kronos and Percy were IM-ing.

He had thought the same words Percy had said, about the other person involved.

"Hey Will, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Nico asked glancing at Annabeth.

"Sure," He replied then he looked at Annabeth, "I'll be back soon."

They were walking towards the woods, "Follow me" Nico told Will.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

Soon they came into a small clearing by the creek. The exact same place that Luke had taken Percy years before.

"I want to show you something, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Will did as he was told.

Nico put the thing in his hand.

Will opened his hand and jumped. The movement caused the pit scorpion to jump on his neck and sting him.

Will cried out in pain.

"N-Nico why?" he cried

"How dare you cheat on me! With a girl no less! And it was Annabeth for Hades' sake!"

"Nico I'm sorry it just happened"

"I'm sorry too! Sorry that you won't get to see your precious camp burn!"

Will's eyes widened "You- you traitor! You're working with Percy!"

"and Luke, and Rachel..." he continued to count of the names.

By then fifty seconds had passed.

"Goodbye Will" Nico said before Will died

Nico then flashed into Hades palace.

"Father," he said bowing "Please see to it that Will's soul is tortured properly."

That was all he said before he flashed out.

 **Percy you hypocrite! Mwahahaha I'm evil. Please respond and tell me what needs fixed!**

 **XOXO**

 **DOTU**


	23. Remember?

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long... I've been really busy with track and stuff. Guess who's going to districts!? That's right! Me! Wish me luck! Anyway here we go!**

 **Scribe of Thalassa: Ok girl, you are reaaaaallllyyy scaring me now ;)**

 **unknown: I'm glad you do!**

 **Guest: I'm working on it!**

 **Greekgodsrox: Annabeth's a traitor, Percy's a hypocrite, and Reyna's caught in the middle.**

 **IfOnly42: Thanks!**

 _Aunty Em's_

 _"Father," he said bowing "Please see to it that Will's soul is tortured properly."_

 _That was all he said before he flashed out._

Nico flashed into the room that was used as a throne room.

"Hey Nico," Percy said "Where have you been?"

Nico started shaking, "I killed him, I-I killed him."  
"What?" Percy looked surprised "killed who?"

"I killed Will, Percy, I killed him"

Nico stopped shaking and smiled grimly  
"He deserved it."

Luke came into the room.

"Guys did you here about Will."

Rachel who had also entered the room asked what happened.

"He's dead"

Rachel looked mildly surprised "Who killed him?"

Before Luke could answer Nico piped up.

"I did. And do you know how?"

Rachel looked even more surprised as did Luke.

"H-how?" Rachel asked

"The exact same way Luke tried to kill Percy many years ago."  
"Where'd you get the scorpion?"

"With a little charm you can get anything." Nico said darkly.

 _CHB_

 _Will and Annabeth pulled away when they heard somebody walk through the entrance._

Annabeth was worried. Will hadn't come back. She glanced at a clock it had been what? 45 minutes? An hour?

Michael Yew came in, looking flustered.

"Michael whats wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned

"It's Will, he's, he's dead."

Annabeth gasped.

"Where's Nico"

"He's talking to Chiron in the big house." **(A/N: Nico flashed back)**

Annabeth got up despite her headache.

She felt like something was missing. Like she was forgetting something.

 _"Oh well"_ she thought _"I'll remember it later"_

When she got to the big house she was met by the head counselors of the cabins.

"Hello Annabeth." Chiron said sadly

"How-How'd it happen?" She asked

"Nico said there was a scorpion that stung Will"

Annabeth sensed something fishy.

A.) Why didn't Nico sahdow travel to get help.

B.) There aren't any dangerous scorpion species in New York.

C.) Will would have known how to heal himself.

The counselors looked at her expectantly.

"Well I thi-"

All of the sudden Chiron collapsed.

 **How was it? Tell me in the reviews! Sorry it was short, I'm having a writers block so please give me ideas!**

 **XOXO**

 **DOTU**


	24. Author's note

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry but unfortunately this is not an update. I'm having a writer's block so I need some suggestions please. It would help a lot. Plus you guys would get another chapter.**

 **XOXO,  
DOTU**


	25. Gang?

**Hey guys! Guess what? That's right, I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for more than a month. Now onto the story...**

 _Aunty Ems_

 _"The exact same way Luke tried to kill Percy many years ago."_

 _"Where'd you get the scorpion?"_

 _"With a little charm you can get anything." Nico said darkly._

"Oh, Ok." Rachel said slightly afraid.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

Percy was staring off into space like he was worried about something, or someone.

"Is it about your dad?" Bianca asked softly

"What? No! I don't care about that idiot anymore! How dare you ask that!"

Bianca seemed to shrink at his words.

Percy stormed out of the now silent room. You could have heard a pin drop.

Leo, Calypso, and Rachel left. Reyna went to find Percy. Bianca was crying. Nico looked like he wanted to kill walked outside to find Percy. She couldn't see him.

"Percy?" No response

 _Mount Tam_

"Hello, father," Percy said smiling darkly

"What do you want Percy?"

"First I want you to be quiet. Second I would like to tell you a story."

Poseidon started to respond but was cut off. Percy was using blood bending to keep his mouth shut.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"One night when I was 9, Gabe Ugliano -who was my stepfather at the time- came home drunk. He was yelling at my mother, Sally. You know her correct?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "'Where's the money you owe me!' He yelled. My mother didn't answer so he hit her, in the face. She ended up with a black eye and swollen lip. He decided to come for me next. 'Don't move, Punk' were his exact words I didn't. 'You're going to pay since your since your mom didn't' I grabbed my piggy bank and handed it to him. 'That's not what I meant' he then grabbed me by the arm and slapped my face. 'If you scream I will hurt you, badly' he dragged my into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then he decided to cut me." Percy lifted up his shirt to show the scar right above his belly button. "This is what he did when you abandoned us! It was for your own good blah-blah-blah. You didn't do anything to help us! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The pain in both Percy's and Poseidon's eyes was identical.

"I'm so sorry Percy, so sorry."

"That doesn't cut it!" Percy growled

* * *

 _CHB_

 _"Well I thi-"_

 _All of the sudden Chiron collapsed._

"Chiron!" Annabeth ran to his side

The Apollo cabin counselor ran forward. He pressed a finger to Chirons neck.

"I-I can't feel a pulse"

Annabeth had tears streaming down her face, "What do you mean you can't feel a pulse? H-he's immortal."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry but, he's gone" The counselor looked at her with sad eyes.

A few counselors weeped silently. Annabeth was sobbing loudly.

After a while Annabeth stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was them." she announced

"Who?" Clarisse asked

"Percy and the rest of his gang"

"Who? Us? I wouldn't necessarily call us a gang, maybe a clique? What do you think Luke?"

"I agree gang doesn't suit us does it, Percy?"

"Not at all."

 **Well that's all for now. How was it? Tell me in the reviews. Check out the story that KoalaLover-ABC-123 and I are writing called Lyrics to Our Love.**

 **PEACE,**

 **DOTU**


	26. AN

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this isn't an update. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to Hawaii soon (yay!) and I will not be able to post until Julyish. Again, I'm sorry but please be patient.**

 **XOXO**

 **DOTU**


	27. All?

**I'm Baaaaack! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I was in Hawaii (It was awesome by the way) then I had to go to sailing school (where you learn how to sail). I'll start the story now.**

 ** _I also thought I'd let you know that this is 250 years in the future so everyone that is still alive was granted immortality._**

 _"Who? Us? I wouldn't necessarily call us a gang, maybe a clique? What do you think Luke?"_

 _"I agree gang doesn't suit us does it, Percy?"_

 _"Not at all."_

"Luke!?" Annabeth gasped. "Bianca? and you're C-Calypso?"

"So this is Annabeth. It's nice to finally meet you" She said with a false smile.

All the head councilors watched as Calypso, Rachel, Luke, Nico, Reyna, Bianca, and Leo all stood by Percy.

"All of you?" Annabeth asked in Horror

"Where are Kronos and Hades?" Percy asked ignoring her.

Both the immortals flashed in at the same time. "Sorry we're late" Kronos atoned.

"Hecate was throwing a wild party" Hades threw in.

"There they are." Luke said

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Now what was I saying?"

"Something about our 'clique'."

"Thanks. I should probably get to the part about our plan now."

"So I was thinking that since the Greeks and Romans get along so well, I might as well start another Greek v.s. Roman war. I figured that you guys could destroy CHB on your own without our help so, fast forward to now. We plan on completely killing off the rest of you and taking over the world blah, blah, blah. You know the usual bad guys take over the world story. What do you think?"

"I think that's a horrible plan."

With that all Hades broke loose. Seriously. Hades summoned things from the Underworld. Demons, Furies, Undead warriors, etc.

"Leave her to me" Percy snarled "Kill everybody else. Greek or Roman."

Percy grabbed Annabeth and flashed out. Nobody knew where they went, or what Percy was planning.

 **Ok guys, what'd ya think? Tell me in the reviews! Yes I know it was short. I'm sorry. Also yes, we are nearing the end. There may only be 1-2 more chapters. You'll have to find out.**

 **Peace, Love, and Percy,**

 **DOTU**


	28. Help!

**Hey guys! I'm reallllllyyyyy sorry for leavin' you guys hangin'. I'm stuck in an ENORMOUS writer's block so please send me ideas by PM or in the comments. After I get some ideas I'll type as fast as possible, so please send me ideas!**

 **Please help!,**

 **DOTU**


	29. Forgive?

**Hey guys! I am really sorry. My summer has been really busy and I've been working on my other stories* and I 've only updated like once this summer and this was like a month+ ago. Again, I'm sorry. I also want to thank everybody who helped me get over my writer's block.**

 ***I'm really excited to announce my new one-shot. I don't know what to name it so I need some suggestions. Here's the summary: Jupiter High versus Half-Blood High. Romans versus Greeks. Jason versus Percy. It's the big championship game. The Greeks and Romans being the only two teams left in their league are playing against each other. Who will win?**

 _Percy grabbed Annabeth and flashed out. Nobody knew where they went, or what Percy was planning._

Percy and Annabeth ended up back at the Lotus Hotel except, there was nobody there except them. The building was dilapidated the flashy games and decorations were gone and the walls were a dull grey. They were both surprised.

Percy was the first to speak "Annabeth, I'm really sorry."

Instead of looking strong and proud, he looked weak and broken, fragile.

Annabeth's hard expression when she looked up at Percy.

"I-I was hurt and angry" he continued, "I was thinking clearly and Kronos' voice was inside my head calling to me.

"Why'd you kill all those people then?" Annabeth said in a calm, angry voice taking a step closer to Percy.

"Kronos was controlling me with his weird powers"

"That's your excuse?" Annabeth practically yelled "You killed my little sister and you expect me to except your apology?"

By now Annabeth was right next to Percy and he could feel her breathe on his neck.

"Annabeth, she wasn't your little sister." Percy said softly

"Why do you keep lying? Of course she's my little sister."

"No, she wasn't"

"How do you explain the resemblance? The traits of Athena's children?"

"She was a spy for Kronos'. The goddess Apate **(A/N: Apate is the goddess of deceit)** transformed her."

"Why did I recognize her than?"

"You saw her in a dream Annabeth, Kronos' can control dreams. That's what he did to me."

"I'm sorry Annabeth I really am."

"I believe you Percy."

Percy pulled her into a hug, Annabeth seemingly oblivious to the knife in his hand and the IM in the corner.

 _ **CHB**_

Camp Half-Blood was in ruins. The only people left behind were Kronos' minions. Except Clarisse and Chris who were on their way to Olympus.

"We're done" Luke said yawning.

"Where do you think Percy brought Annabeth?" Bianca asked

"Probably went to dinner maybe a movie, why are you jealous?"

Bianca blushed a deep shade of red and walked outside. Luke followed.

Bianca didn't hear him and was startled when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Calm down, it's just me"

"Oh" she said softly, turning around to face him.

"We can't do this Luke, I'm with Percy."

"Don't you want to be a bad girl? Rebel just once?" Luke asked smirking

"Well when you put it that way," She said leaning in and kissing him.

 ** _Lotus Hotel_**

Percy whispered "I'm so sorry."

Before Annabeth could ask why the knife was plunged into her back.

Kronos swiped through the IM seeing that the job was done.

All the anger He had felt towards Annabeth and the gods diminished.

Percy was sat down next to her realizing what he had done.

He had just killed Annabeth. Then he heard a moan.

"Annabeth?" He asked hopefully

"Percy" she murmured

Her eyes fluttered open "I don't blame you Percy. Just promise you'll kill Kronos'"

"I promise."

"I love you Seaweed Brain"

"I love you too Wise Girl. Wait for me in Elysium."

"I promise I will"

Their lips locked together one last time as if sealing their promises.

Percy stood holding Annabeth as he flashed to the Throne room on Olympus.

 _ **Olympus**_

Percy laid Annabeth's lifeless body in front of Athena, bowing.

"I am sorry my lady" All Athena did was nod.

Percy stood just as Clarisse and Chris ran into the throne room.

"Why are you here Prissy? Don't you have another camp to demolish?"

"I admit I did very bad things, but now, I want to right the wrongs I did. I want to kill Kronos."

 **Hey guys! That was a long chapter for me. I'm so glad I get to update. There will only be 1-2 more chapters. I will try to update again by mid-September. Please leave reviews!**


	30. AN again

**So guys... Guess who's having another writing block... Please send me ideas if you have them. That would be really helpful. I'm really busy now with volleyball and school. Thanks for your support and patience! Also my first game is tomorrow so wish me luck!**

 **XOXO,**

 **DaughterOfTheUnknown**


	31. The End?

**Before I apologize I would like to say that you definitely have the right to be angry with me but I hope you will still enjoy this chapter. So now my apology; I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so... sorry. I know it's been like three months since I've posted an** ** _actual_** **chapter. I've been busy with Volleyball, School, and a play that I am directing. Thanks for everybody who reviewed! And happy late Thanksgiving! So any way, enough talk let's start the story!**

 _Percy laid Annabeth's lifeless body in front of Athena, bowing._

 _"I am sorry my lady" All Athena did was nod._

 _Percy stood just as Clarisse and Chris ran into the throne room._

 _"Why are you here Prissy? Don't you have another camp to demolish?"_

 _"I admit I did very bad things, but now, I want to right the wrongs I did. I want to kill Kronos."_

Percy than flashed out before another word was exchanged.

He was thirsty for Primordial ichor. Kronos' ichor.

Percy knew Kronos would be at Camp Half-Blood waiting to congratulate him so that's where he went.

Percy could see Kronos' across what was left of the strawberry fields. It hurt him to see the blood that was pooled on the ground and saw many of his friends lying on the ground, lifeless. He had to hide it though, if his plan was to succeed.

"Perseus! Good job! So are you ready to take over Olympus?"

"Of course Pops! But, can I talk to you first, somewhere private like Mount Tam?"  
"Of course! Let's go."

Percy and Kronos arrived at Mount Tam at the same moment.

Percy was the first to speak "Grandfather I'm not working for you any more! You forced me to start a war that I did not want to start!"

"So you betray me young "hero". After all our plans to destroy Mount Olympus you back out because you killed you _precious_ Annabeth!"

"Don't speak her name!" Percy seethed with anger

" _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth_ " Kronos taunted as he moved towards Percy he reached for his sword,but Percy acted first, pointing his sword to Kronos' neck."

"Is this how you want to end your life? Trying to kill me just to die, while I destroy the gods?"

Percy's face went deathly calm his voice steady, strong, and intimidating "Just because you can not be killed does not mean you can not be defeated"

"You'll regret doing this little god pawn."

"I'm afraid I won't"

They attacked each other Kronos was fast, but Percy was quicker, slicing, stabbing, dodging, and parrying all within a few seconds.  
Kronos got lucky and hit Percy with his scythe. It just nicked him on the shoulder, but he couldn't use that arm anymore. He stumbled and Kronos hit him again this time in the stomach. Percy collapsed, he stopped moving at all, Kronos assumed he was dead so he turned to leave. Percy wasn't finished though. He stood struggling to breathe, let alone move, but he managed coming up behind Kronos. He stabbed him where Luke's weak spot was and must have gotten lucky because Kronos howled in pain. He collapsed and started to dissolve, after a minute he was completely gone. Percy collapsed, I'm dying he thought, It's over. He closed his eyes for the final time. His last thought was " _Annabeth, I get to see Annabeth."_

 **So even though I said this was the last chapter... Guess what! There's more! I'll try really hard to update sooner this time... Please review! I enjoy reading what you guys think!  
Peace,  
Dotu **


	32. Update

**Hey guys! So I was thinking what if instead of updating now I update in February to mark the one year anniversary of this story! I know February is a really long time from now, but that's what I'm gonna do! Plus I'll be busy with Christmas and New years! See you in February!**

 **I love you all and Happy Holidays,**

 **DaughterOfTheUnknown :)**


End file.
